Keine Orangen Blumen Auf Der Bergspitze
by Erelbrile
Summary: Dos imperios, dos grandes naciones nacerán, a costa de un precio: la separación de dos amantes.


**Contexto histórico:**1866, guerra austro-prusiana, batalla de Sadowa. Prusia y Austria se disputan la supremacía entre los estados alemanes dentro de la Confederación Germánica, creada en el Congreso de Viena de 1815. Prusia vence. En 1867 se crea el Imperio Austro-Húngaro y la Confederación de la Alemania del Norte, una especie de conjunto aduanero que incorporaba a casi todos los estados alemanes. Como datos extras, en el 1866 Rumania promulgó su primera constitución y en 1870 Francia es vencido por Prusia en la guerra franco-prusiana; como consecuencia, en 1871 se crea el Imperio Alemán, nombrándose al rey de Prusia como Emperador.

**Pareja: Prusia/Hungría/Austria**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** - O sea, el agua, el aceite y el mercurio- **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Notas:** Como Prusia se creó en el 1128 lo consideré como "menor" que Hungría. Hay muchas palabras en otros idiomas y un glosario al final.

* * *

><p><strong>Keinen Orangen Blumen Auf Der Bergspitze<strong>

.

.

.

¿Cuántas veces ella pensaba apoyar a su enemigo? Un joven vestido con un uniforme veía a la mujer que se movía ágil entre los ejércitos y causaba estragos cada vez que la bayoneta de su fusil se movía con fuerza contra el cuerpo de un enemigo. ¿Pensaba que la desesperanza en aquellos ojos se debía a las batallas perdidas? El prusiano ya no distinguía entre la victoria y la derrota. Ya cuando cien años antes ganara la Silesia se dio cuenta de que no le importaba ganar o perder, mientras aquella mujer de flores naranjas no estuviese a su lado, en la cumbre de Alemania.

Entre la confusión de la pólvora y los gritos de agonía de alemanes pertenecientes a las decenas de ducados que apoyaban ora a Austria, ora a Prusia en aquella guerra por la hegemonía, las formas de su cuerpo amoldaban de manera particular su uniforme, con lo que muchos soldados, por atacar donde normalmente estaría el corazón en relación a la vestimenta, erraban el golpe mortal antes de notar su cabellera larga y castaña girar, y de sentir la penetración del puñal en el vientre. El error era comprendido demasiado tarde para los mortales.

Ella tenía numerosas heridas, pero no cedía. Había sangrado tantas veces ya, tantos guerreros la habían herido a lo largo de su existencia en cada batalla que libraba, que más parecía una venganza personal contra quienes tuviesen sangre alemana.

El aparente joven descendió al campo de odio, harto ya de contemplar como los soldados extranjeros lucían su nacionalidad italiana y rehuían el combate. El mismo atacaría impulsado por el frenesí de su gente. Se dirigió hasta la única mujer –la mujer única- combatiente, disparando contra aquellos que en su camino se atravesasen, apenas distinguiendo entre amigos o enemigos.

Sonrió al pensar en que su "mal" amigo Francia había aceptado ser neutral. Fue una sonrisa triste. Se habrían divertido tanto los dos juntos, habrían sido tan buena compañía el uno para el otro. Pero lo que eligen los mandatarios no puede cuestionarse; era la primera regla de las naciones. Aún así sonrió, puesto que sabía que a Francis no le gustaban las guerras: bastantes había tenido y muy largas por cierto.

La húngara tenía su cuerpo y su peso aún afectados por el impulso que dio para atravesar al alemán que tenía enfrente. Todavía no recuperaba el equilibrio perdido e intentaba sacar su arma del cuerpo ajeno. Los ojos rabiosos y sus dientes gruñendo en un resoplo. Al dar el tirón necesario para su cometido, una mano que no sólo igualaba su fuerza donada por su esencia, sino que la superaba, retuvo su fusil. La castaña alzó la vista encontrándose con dos charcos de sangre: los ojos antaño azules del niño con el que jugaba antes de saberse mujer, unas pupilas penetrantes ante las que el rugir de la batalla silenció. ¿En qué momento esos ojos se tornaron rojos? ¿Tan rojos como la sangre que ella derramó en el primer encuentro, aquel en que ambos se sabían traicionando? Era imposible no reconocer esa presencia de nación y esa aura de prepotencia. Se encontraba frente a Prusia, su enemigo.

Al fin retomó el presente y Elizabetha, cambiando la dirección de la punta de su arma, apuñaló al prusiano en el estómago para luego cargar su peso en la herramienta asesina. El acero atravesó el cuerpo masculino y asomó una punta por su espalda.

- So hallo sagen, Elizabetha?- La mujer cerró sus ojos convenciéndose de que aquel no era ese que ella amaba, sino otro humano más, un alemán desconocido con la voz igual a Prusia…pero con el cabello y los ojos de un color diferente. Sin que pudiese evitarlo, dos rastros de miedo se deslizaron limpiando la mugre de su rostro al tiempo que hundía con más fuerza su arma, para luego, incontrolable su duda, soltarla y perderse entre los cuerpos que combatían, regresando junto a los estrategas para serenarse.

El albino retiró, con un gemido y los dientes apretados en un intento algo siniestro de sonrisa, la bayoneta de su carne. La apuntó a un joven castaño, de lentes y con porte austriaco; y disparó, imaginando que caía, en lugar del joven anónimo, su mayor enemigo.

+'+'+'+'+

Hungría entró al castillo prusiano con una daga oculta entre su vestido y su corpiño, preparada para amenazar al alemán de ser necesario. La recibió un criado y luego acudió al llamado de éste el albino que ella daba por muerto.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el alemán desconocido la condujo amablemente a una estancia aparte, y luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, abrazarla sonriendo.

- Ungarn! Sie kommen nach mir ihre Achtung, wahr?-

Eso significaba que aquel hombre ¿realmente era el chico rubio que ella reconoció detrás de la máscara de piel pálida similar a la de un cadáver?

- ¡Gilbert!- reaccionó abruptamente, empujándolo. El menor se dobló sobre sí mismo.

- Tun sie das nicht! Ich mein Magen tut weh! Kese~!- respiró profundamente antes de incorporarse. Elizabetha se distrajo un momento, pero pronto recordó la razón por la que estaba allí.

- Amennyiben Ausztria?- El más alto de los dos se molestó ante esa pregunta.

- Gilbird lo está vigilando con un poco de ayuda. ¿Viniste por ese señorito?-

- El mundo no gira en torno a ti, Gilbert. Nunca lo ha hecho y me enferma que lo creas.-

¿Qué el mundo no giraba en torno a él? En menos de un mes se había posicionado sobre el austriaco.

- Entonces deberías despreciar también al señorito.-

- El me ama.- "Nem az ön." La castaña no estaba dispuesta a vivir la eternidad enamorada de alguien que estuviese más interesado en la cumbre de Europa que en ella. -¿Sabe tu jefe que tienes un prisionero tan "especial"?-

- Nein, Bismarck está preocupado de otros asuntos en este momento. Concluyendo, has venido a buscar a ese aristócrata, no a saludarme. Es bueno mejorar las relaciones después de una guerra.- El alemán se le acercó con el ceño fruncido, molesto porque la guerrera se preocupara más del austriaco e intentando cambiar el objeto de su atención con esta última observación.

- Laza én jegyes, Prusia. Tanto Holstein como Hesse-Kassel y Hanóver son tuyos. Mi több szeretne?- Elizabetha soltó sus palabras como una daga, enrabiada por su posición. Le halagaba que el teutónico sintiese envidia, empero la decisión ya estaba tomada, eran sus reyes los que elegían y pronto la casa Habsburga dominaría sus territorios. Conociendo a Roderich, las relaciones con Prusia serían tensas. "Bueno, lo han sido desde antes del Congreso de Viena." Recordó resignada la mujer. ¿Qué podía hacer ella sino dejarse cortejar por el aristócrata? Austria era muy recatado en sus demostraciones de afecto; un ramo de flores a través de un intermediario, un beso en la mejilla, el roce casual de sus manos era el mayor contacto entre ambos, todo lo contrario a la actitud posesiva con que el albino se aferraba a su cintura, sin decoro alguno, y la alzaba demostrando su gran fuerza.

Ante el silencio del joven teutón, quien confundido pensaba que su húngaro tal vez le estuviese engañando, se explicó con prontitud y firmeza.

- Me voy a casar con Austria. Ahora suéltalo.-

La rabia del prusiano no amedrentó el ánimo húngaro. Ella conocía su actitud posesiva, no era la primera vez que él pretendía tener el control sobre su persona y no sería la última -para consuelo y desesperación de ambos- en que la atacase de ese modo, cogiéndole los brazos y alzándolos sin darle tiempo para reaccionar y defenderse con su puñal, el que se apretaba contra su traje ante la presión del varón. La distancia entre ambos rostros era la mínima y los gritos de aquella voz tan conocida le taladraron los tímpanos.

- Lügnerin! ¡Puedes estar bien sobre tus propios pies! ¡Puedes unirte a Polonia! ¡Puedes unirte a Rumania!- Prusia apretaba a Hungría contra la pared, sugiriendo al chico al que tanto le agradaba invadir primero, y después al que ese mismo año había logrado su orden constitucional, el joven Rumania. A cualquiera, menos a Austria, le permitiría acercarse a esa mujer de flores naranjas, ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Nadie podría derribar la autoridad de la húngara, ni el mismo Sadiq pudo hacerlo. Nadie excepto él. Excepto el cuatro ojos. ¡Los únicos que poseían esa habilidad debían ser precisamente, mein Gott, Prusia y Austria!

+'+'+'+'+

En una habitación cercana, un pollito vigilaba desde el respaldo de una silla lo que él interpretaba como un gusano de color castaño oscuro que se mecía junto con los ligeros movimientos del ocupante de la silla, quien deslizaba su torre, deshaciéndose del alfil de Italia Veneciano.

El austriaco levantó la mirada detrás de sus lentes, dirigiéndola hacia la puerta, detrás del peninsular.

- No puede ir, señor Austria.- El italiano hacía gala de una frialdad obtenida por las recientes guerras que tanto le marcaron; una frialdad no hacia la preocupación ajena, sino hacia el dolor propio que sentía al tener a su antiguo amo aprisionado.

- ¿Quién recibe el odio de Prusia?-

- Hungría.- Veneciano movió un peón y antes que el avecilla amarilla intentase batir sus alas y piara una alarma, sostuvo la manga del abrigo ajeno impidiendo que el avaro hombre se alejara tras levantarse tan abruptamente.

- Non si puó andare. Non posso lasciar andare.- Una sonrisa triste y unos ojos comprensivos.

- Feliciano, lass mich los!- El hombre de anteojos se indignó y con un brusco movimiento de su mano se soltó del agarre de su carcelario, a quien encaró.

+'+'+'+'+

Los labios de Weillschmidt recorrieron el cuello de la de ojos verdes, aún sosteniendo sus muñecas como si sus manos fuesen grilletes. La mujer recordó aquel mismo tacto, pero no como los besos inocentes de cuando eran niños o adolescentes.

- Gilbert, az ön hajat…- Recuperada el habla, intentó empujar al joven mutado, sin lograrlo. Se sentía débil.

El aludido no respondió, lamió aquel trozo de piel tan cercano a aquella vena condenatoria, antes de morderla con desesperación, como si intentase romper la resistencia de la piel y destrozar aquella vía roja como sus ojos. Mas no era así. No quería perder ese cálido espacio en el tiempo; valiosos minutos antes de que la Historia siguiese su curso y se sucediesen uno tras otro los eventos que se avecinaban. No quería perder entre el vapor de su hálito el aroma del cabello suave o el de aquella guarida. Tan cambiado, mantenía la esencia de aquel chiquillo con el que jugaba, los dos con una espada de madera al cinto.

Explicar el cambio en su cuerpo, producido por las guerras napoleónicas, y comenzado mucho antes, quizá en el mismo momento de su nacimiento o cuando le ordenaron proteger las fronteras de aquel imperio que deseaba renacer y del cual conocía todos sus límites y limitantes no era un atractivo.

El ver como una guerra con uno de sus mejores amigos se avecinaba era otra razón de ese cambio, imposible de revertir a esas alturas.

- Az ön szemében…- Los propios desaparecieron suavemente al relajarse el cuerpo femenino. Ambos sabían lo que les acechaba; dos imperios surgirían con ellos. Ella se casaría y él debía tomar el mando de la Confederación de la Alemania del Norte. Serían separados ya no por guerras, sino por la maldita burocracia que deberían soportar hasta el final de sus días.

+'+'+'+'+

Roderich abrió la puerta empujándola desesperado, sin la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, y corrió hacia el lugar del que suponía provenía los gritos oídos.

Italia, detrás suyo y jugando con la llave recién retirada parsimoniosamente de la cerradura, se dirigió a Gilbird con una sonrisa y su mirada enternecida, a lo que un piar corto contestó asintiendo.

- Véneto. Ve~neto. Non male.- Los ojos se entrecerraron a causa del sol.

+'+'+'+'+

La puerta fue golpeada mientras la voz del pianista se alzaba por sobre el sonido que sus propios puños realizaban.

A pesar que intentase imponer la calma a sus palabras, la agitación de un nombre llegó a los amantes.

- Ungarn! Elsbeth!- Las cuerdas vocales parecían ser cuerdas de piano desgastadas.- Elsbeth!-

La mujer levantó los párpados y el albino se separó de ella y de su atemporalidad.

- No te molestes en invitarme. No iría a la boda de ese cuatro ojos.-

Se dirigió a la puerta cuyo ruido parecía ajeno a aquella estancia de su último encuentro pleno y la abrió, descubriendo al alterado aristócrata.

- Dort haben sie sie, ist ser frei.-

Se alejó por el pasillo sin deseos de preguntarse que consiguió kleine Ita a cambio de soltar al austriaco, ni de despedirse de la mujer que perdería en la cama del vienés.

Y si iba a perderla, su vida también se perdería. Ya no existían distracciones y un objetivo único lo mantendría alejado de aquello que no aportase a la gran obra de su vida. La obra que era tanto el inicio de una nueva existencia como el fin de la suya.

El unificaría Alemania.

Dejando a Austria fuera, por supuesto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Traducciones:**

**Alemán:**

So hallo sagen?: _¿Así saludas?_

Ungarn! Sie kommen nach mih ihre Actung, wahr?: _¡Hungría! __¿Vienes a presentarme tus respetos, cierto?_

Tun sie das nicht! Ich mein Magen tut weh!: _¡No hagas eso! Me duele el estómago._

Lügnerin: _mentirosa._

Mein Gott: _mi Dios._

Lass mich los!: _¡Suéltame! *_

Elsbeth, Elizabet: _Elizabetha.*_

Dort haben sie sie, ist er frei: _Allí lo tienes, él es libre._

Kleine: _Pequeño.*_

Keine orangen Blumen auf der Bergspitze: _No hay flores naranjas en la cima de la montaña._

**Húngaro:**

Amennyben Ausztria?: _¿Dónde está Austria?_

Nem az ön: _no como tú._

Laza én jegyes: _Suelta a mi prometido._

Mi több szeretne?: _¿Qué más quieres?_

Az ön Hajat: _Tu cabello._

Az ön szemében: _Tus ojos._

**Italiano:**

Non si puó andare. Non posso lasciar andare: _No puede ir. No puedo dejarlo ir._

Non male: _No está mal._

* son las únicas traducciones en las que confío. Las demás son de traductor google.


End file.
